Reality
by Mimi Sakura
Summary: Genki arrives home from the Monster world to discover that he had never even left it in the first place, was it all a dream? Is he insane? Who is the strange girl that watches him? And whats up with all the sucides? Can he find the anwsers before it's to


REALITY  
  
What can be defined as truth? Is truth only an event which has happened, if the event never happened, can it still be called true? Why then it would be called a lie wouldn't it---? But events are spread and talked about by people---and people always adds to the truth, so what is the truth then?  
  
Chapter one; Meeting  
  
'Home...almost there...almost there.' Genki thought as he ran down his street towards his home, face feeling hot, legs weak. How long had it been? Almost a year wasn't it, since he was sucked into the Monster world? It had just been the turn of the millennium, 2000, no more then a couple of months after that. He stopped, breathing heavily, his mother, father and brother would worry and wonder just where he had been, wouldn't they? What would he tell them? The truth? He frowned, shaking his head to himself; he didn't like to lie, and would never do it unless it was extremely necessary. He knew that if he did tell them what really happened they would never believe him, not in a million years, in fact they would most likely throw him in some loony bin. A world of monsters inside your video game, don't be crazy! He could almost hear his parents scold, while his brother gave him that indifferent and cold stare he always did. He sighed glancing up at the sky, feeling sad.  
  
"Holly...Tiger, Hare, Golem, Suzo, Moochi...." The whisper escaped his lips, he had saw them in the dump yard...some how....they told him to be happy, and for them he would...but it still hurt inside. He wished...he wished he could of stayed, at least with Holly...the others were gone. He shook his head quickly as he felt hot tears sting his eyes and stubbornly wiped them away with his arm.  
  
"I promised them I wouldn't give up. I wont cry...."  
  
"Your funny."  
  
Genki gasped, turning around startled, for some reason his eyes widened fearfully and his heart began to pound as he saw a girl standing behind him. She was a couple of years older then him, her face and body was fuzzy...almost like a ghost. He took a step backwards as she took a step towards him.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
He could barely see her face, but her could see a pair of thin lips press into a grin as suddenly she disappeared. He stared stunned, feeling his bottom lips quiver, before he shook his head.  
  
"My god....am I, going nuts? No...I was probably just imagining it, I'm so nervous." Genki turned towards his apartment building which was in the distance and continued on his way home at a slower pace.  
  
------------  
  
He did not know how long he had stood outside of it, but, it had taken him an insane amount of time to gather the courage to open the door. What would he say? Would he say he got lost? Yeah right, lost for over a year, they would just ask why he didn't call from a pay phone or something. Kidnapped? That could work but then he'd have to give a description of the kidnappers, tell them where he was, how he got free and how he got back home. That would require too much lies which he was sure he wouldn't remember all of, and of course his parents would get the police involved. The truth was still out of the question, so he decided to merely tell them he didn't remember, that he had amnesia or something like that and had only recently got his memory back. He raised his hand towards the knob and noticed it was shaking. He took a deep breath, laying his hand down on the knob, and just stood there. He felt someone walk behind him, the old lady that shared the apartment next to his family. As he meet her gaze she smiled in greeting, nodding her head as she continued to waddle down the hall. He stared at her puzzled for a few moments, her reaction had been more calm then he had suspected, but then again old Mrs Himo was known for forgetting things, so it was likely she didn't remember that he should of been missing. Taking one more deep breath he opened the door walking into the house.  
  
______________  
  
Holly sat down near a tree in her old village where the monsters were revived. She had came back hear soon after the defeat of Moo and was helping her old friends from the village to rebuilt it. It was still far from complete most of the houses still rubble. Right now she was alone, reflecting on things with more then a trace of sadness. Her legs were pushed up to her chest and her arms wrapped around them, there were tears in her eyes.  
  
"Everyone....I lost everyone." She mummered softly. "Tiger, Hare, Moochi, Golem, Suzo...Genki and my father, they all are dead. My freinds....five sacrificed themselves, my father absorbed and eaten by Moo....and Genki fell from that dragon...I couldn't even find his poor body to give him a burial...."  
  
"Holly."  
  
She looked up startled to see Granity, formally known as Pixie, approached her. "You can't cry forever, we all lost someone who mattered to us."  
  
"But....I lost....everyone."  
  
Granity looked away sadly. "So have I."  
  
"..............."  
  
"Genki wouldn't want you sad."  
  
"I know."  
  
____________________  
  
"Oh, hello Genki, did you have a nice day at school? " His mother, a pretty thing with dark brown hair and gray eyes smiled at him from the stove where she cooked dinner. He stared at her wide eyed as she continued to stir the contents of the pot on the stove. "Your father will be home soon, I don't know where Kazu is though, but then again." His mother laughed, her soft and amused chuckle. "I never know where Kazu is, he is always out doing something! You should be more outgoing like him, you know that Genki?"  
  
"................." He blinked, looking confused. "Mom...but, don't you wonder why I'm..."  
  
"Hm? Why your what?" She turned around, looking at him though wide questioning eyes.  
  
".........." He looked down at his feet, not wanting to meet her gaze. "Uh....um...nothing, mom."  
  
She turned silently back to her dinner as he quietly watched her back before retreating to his room _________________  
  
A group of friends walked into the local park, laughing joyfully as they took mouth fulls of soft drinks and bites of surgery snacks.  
  
"Oh yes! That is such a fun place! Lets go play!" The youngest of the bunch, a boy exclaimed.  
  
"Hey!" A girl laughed, eyes a shimmering green and hair blond. "Your so energetic, we can't keep up with you! Can't we rest before going roller blading?"  
  
"Rest!?" The boy exclaimed wide eyed. "Yuki, your kidding me! I'm the champ, I don't need rest!"  
  
"Well, we aren't champs kido!" A older boy with black hair and dark eyes smiled, green shirt and blue shorts hanging loose from his thin frame.  
  
"Yes you are, Hiro! We were on the same team!" The boy grinned before winking. "But of course, I was the team leader!"  
  
"Your so full of yourself!" Another boy with sandy shoulder length hair, blue cap, pinkish shirt and baggy jeans scolded, being taller then the whole group.  
  
The younger boy just rubbed his nose laughing. "Kenju, you don't really mean that!"  
  
"Yes I do."  
  
"Oh!" Yuki giggled, waving her hand teasingly. "Your just jelouse, everyone knows that he's the best monster player around!"  
  
The boy smirked proudly, crossing his arms over his chest smugly.  
  
"I can beat you at any other game, any time, any place!" Kenju clenched his fist competitively.  
  
"Dream on, he's the game champ." Hiro rolled his eyes.  
  
Yuki smiled, looking up into the smug boys face, and latched onto his arm cutely as she leaned her head on his shoulder.  
  
"He's not the game champ." She said, snuggling close to him. "He's the monster champ, isn't that right, Genki?"  
  
The boy smiled, looking down at her and nodded, brown eyes glistening. "Of course I am, the one and only."  
  
___________  
  
Genki pressed his hand against his window, staring down at the street with a sad expression.  
  
"I suppose that maybe perhaps time passes slower hear then in the monster world....I wonder how things there are now....? Is Holly all right? I...I hope so...." He flopped down on his bed, staring up at the ceiling. "I'm glad my mom wasn't worried or anything, guess luck was on my side about the passage of time....how long did go by? It couldn't have been anything more then an hour or so, or else mom would of been worried...." He sat up with a sigh, reaching absent mindedly for the television remote and flipped on the TV, it was on the news, the reporter was speaking in a quick and urgent tone which made him feel compelled to listen.  
  
"Another suicide today, leaving the same death message as all the others; the strange message is as fallows. 'I have seen her; I have seen him, I understand it now; why live a lie.' Police are speculating that these suicide victims may of been brain washed by a cult, or it could be a effect of the new smart drug 'Malcrow' which is said to have disastrous effects on ones mental state. How many more suicides will there be before the answer is found, there has been 20 suicides all connected to each other in this year of 2001 alone, lets just pray that there wont be any in this up coming new years."  
  
Genki felt himself grow weak as he dropped the remote, eyes staring at the TV in disbelief. '2001? A year did go past? But...no way...that couldn't be right!! His mom would of said something if that was true, wouldn't she? Of course, she would of noticed if her youngest child was over a year late in getting home from school!' He shook his head, in disbelief. He must of heard wrong, that's it...he heard wrong.  
  
"Genki, dinners ready!"  
  
He heard his mother call from down the hall and got up on weak knees feeling dizzy. He walked towards the door but stopped as he saw the calendar on the wall out of the corner of his eye. His eyes went wide and his face pale and long as he stared at it, in confusion and shock. 2001- 2002, Monster Farm calendar. The date and the new calendar was not the biggest shocker though, but there was writing on it, HIS writing. The dates up till the 20 were circled and on the 20 was written in bright blue.  
  
My twelfth birthday!! Wanting new monster game!! : )  
  
Genki backed away, trembling all over. "What the!?"  
  
The TV suddenly turned on, the image on it was fuzzy and full of static, a loud buzzing and distorted noise in the background. A picture of the girl he had saw outside was one it, she smiled, cheerfully, but disturbingly at the same time before her image disappeared just leaving behind static. Genki stared at the screen wide eyed, throat dry.  
  
"What's going on?"  
  
End Part One 


End file.
